The Flame's Lovers
by Lexxxie Cupcake
Summary: Flame Princess breaks up with Finn leaving him broken, on his way home he loses himself and finds he's ended up at Flame Princess's house. Even more distraught he runs away. But where to? To the land of Aaa!
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you were the one person I could…" She paused, tears threatening to spill. She looked down at the slowly melting snow and blinked away her tears. Even her tears wear unique. They weren't watery tears. Liquidy; yes. But not watery. "I… I need some time alone."

"Pr-princess… But I-I-I said I was sorry." I felt everything around me fall as her shape became smaller the farther away she walked. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Like the day I first met Flame Princess. Before I met her. The way I felt… crushed. For PB. My eyes stung and I felt cold despite the steam coming off of everything.

"You blew it, man." Ice King's annoying voice broke through the silence. I wanted to kick and scream. And punch the Ice King! And punch myself! How could I have been **so stupid**? As frustrated as I was for everything and as much as I wanted to be chaotic and let go of everything I felt… I… I couldn't. I kicked at the snow weakly and started walking home, my head hung in defeat. This was it, wasn't it? We're done. After everything we both went through this would be it. She'd return to her father and I'd just go back to Jake.

My feet walked forward never really knowing if it was South towards the house or not but the snow withered into the grass so I kept going. I kept walking until I felt my feet were wet. Looking around I noticed that instead of going to my home I'd gone to her home. I walked into the lake by her house. The house we'd built together, made and decorated together. The house we made into a _home_. My eyes threatened to spill tears so I wiped my eyes with my arm and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

When my eyes opened there were strong sunbeams coming in through bathroom window. I tried to sit up but my back was sore from sleeping on the cold, hard tile so instead I just propped myself up on my elbow. I rubbed the sleep boogers from eyes and gave a final push to sit up right. I ended up pushing too hard and rammed my head against the toilet on the way up. I rubbed my head as I got up, removing my clothes deciding that a warm shower would help more than anything. Once I was brushing my teeth I noticed the red still left in my eyes and the puffiness in my face. I should've taken a cold shower to rid my face of the red and puffy along with waking me up. A cold face wash will have to do. My chest still felt heavy, but I was more numb to everything else now. Yesterday was still surreal and a blur. I didn't want to leave the bathroom and have Jake ask me a buttload of questions, still I practiced my smile until I gave up and headed out.

"Hey who the heck are you?" A girl stood in my house. I hope this wasn't like when Marceline came to claim the treehouse. I wasn't up to it at the moment. _Wait a second- she's human! _

"Jake! Dude! Who's this girl in our treehouse?" The girl grew confused and a cat walked in. Woah, Jake would not be happy with cats in the treehouse!

"Honey, there ain't no Jake here. I think you got your info mixed up cause this here is Fionna and Cake's treehouse!"

"Yeah! So get out creep!" The girl- Fionna, took a step forward holding up a fist.

"Fionna! We did not raise you to be so rude to people. But she is right, kid, you have to get going. This isn't your treehouse, and I don't know where it is. I also don't how you got here, 'cause you sure didn't come in through the front door."

"What? No, this treehouse is mine and Jake's." I paced over to the window where me and Jake carved our initials like Marcy had. "See…" My voice trailed off as I saw the initials were F &amp; C instead of F &amp; J. "Wha…This isn't right. That's supposed to be F &amp; J for Finn and Jake! We did it after Marceline tried to take our house away. We didn't want that to happen anymore so we…"

"I'm sorry, hun. I really do think you've got it wrong. We carved those letters for Fionna and Cake after that stupid Marshall got it in his head that he could just come in and take over like he owned the place! Well he did but that's besides the point."

"Where in the great Ooo am I?" I exclaimed placing a hand on my forehead. I took a step backwards and trip over the tile bump of the bathroom floor. The girls stayed staring at me with a confused and concerned look on each of them. Fionna's fist fell and cake had her hands kinda stretched out for me, palms open and facing me.

"Sweetie, I don't think you're in the right mind to be bumpin' around and hurting yourself. See, this isn't Ooo. We're in the land of Aaa. Yunno, with Prince Gumball?" She walked towards me, putting her hand on my forehead. _Aaa? Where was I? How far did I run?_


	3. Chapter 3

This kid was weird. Where the cheeseballs did he even come from? I thought I was the only human left in the world? I was super duper uber confused! Luckily the Prince was on his way to come check this out, maybe he really wasn't a human and was just like Sean Strong, whatever Sean was anyway… Gumball would get it! He'd be so psyched to look at something new. Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Gumball with his cape waving slightly, well his lab coat. But he sounded cooler with a cape!

"Fionna, Cake, I hear you have a specimen that appears to be human? Why was I not informed of this immediately? I have to run tests on him as soon as possible. And questions, see what level of intelligence this boy is- that's if he's even to our level of intellect. Have you been able to make verbal contact with him?" As he spoke rushed, he let himself in and opened a briefcase he had that I obviously hadn't noticed. He pulled out papers, a small desk and some needles and all kinds of other stuff that were so crazy I couldn't see **how** he even fit all that into his laptop/briefcase.

"Now hold up there, Gummy, he is a boy, he can talk and even if he's not a human he's functioning like one. That being said, I want you to know that we DID inform you as soon as possible, you can run tests on him when he's conscious and giving consent! Until then Mama won't let you take advantage of that poor baby! And lastly, we called you because we weren't sure who to go to. If he's a human but we took him to a vet that'd be bad, or the other way around. It looks like he's just exhausted so I want him to rest up and then we can talk to him. Maybe he can stay at your palace? He can't stay here with Fionna being a girl around his age if he is a human! Even if he's animal, I'm here! So please." Cake finished by crossing her arms but her face gave her away that she wasn't too sure if it'd be okay. Gummy on the other hand lit up like b-mo at nighttime.

Gumball walked towards her with that stupid, huge, crooked grin on his face and shook her hand. "I'd love nothing more than the privilege of having the quite possibly _the _rarest species under my care! Of course he'll have a personal nurse, I hope Peppermint Maid will do? He can have the guest bedroom once he's ready to move again!" He ended his sentence with a big clap, he'd been moving his hands while talking the entire time.

Gumball fiddled with his hands a bit more, rubbing them on his coat and looking down at the floor. I stood up noticing how his demeanor had changed from ecstatic to… awkward. "Uh, Fionna…" His arms remained at his sides and his face glued downwards. I was starting to feel awkward myself "I have some negotiations to partake in later this evening. Past twilight, I was hoping you'd join me. I'd feel much better with you by side." He finally looked up, sticking his hands into the pockets, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. It was cute really, did the sight of me calm him? Was he… was he maybe starting to feel for me? The way I always had? I stood speechless, not sure of how to respond. In the background I saw Cake waving her hands, exaggeratedly nodding and smiling. "I know it must seem silly to have an adolescent watching over me while I do political work but it's with Marshall Lee." My heart dropped a bit and my stomach did a flip. "I'm never sure if I'll get the aloof care-free Marshall or the serious and cold King. With you, I've noticed he's very easy to communicate with. He becomes aware of his seriousness and immaturity and puts it in to balance so as to not disturb your still developing mind. At least these are from most experiences from what I've seen of you two." He walked towards me and grabbed my hands in his. My chest started pounding and all the blood rushed to my ears. I could feel my knees weakening a bit. He started to smile and give me puppy dog eyes. Sure he wasn't the tallest, or the most manly but he was sweet and sincere. If he said he needed me there to keep Marshall Lee in check then I'd do it. "You will be there by my side, right Fionna?"

"Uhh… yeah. 'Course! I'll help ya with him!" His eyes closed and he let out a breath of air in relief. He stepped back, my hands still in his.

"Excellent!" He took one hand off, letting one be released while he held tight with the other. He looked me in the eyes the entire time that he raised our hands to his pink face and lips. It was brief, but warm and sent goosebumps all down my arm, neck and spine. His gentlemanly ways always took my breath away. I smiled as best as I could manage, which was still pretty awkward, and took my arm back as politely as I could manage. He was turning to leave out the door when he looked at me once more. "Ah, yes Fionna. This will be a nice event, dinner during the discussion so please dress appropriately. Any semi-formal or formal dinner party attire will do. Thank you." He gave a small and final smile before closing the door.

"Child, you realize that twilight is at eight thirty right? It's already four and you don't even have a dress to wear to your dinner date with Gumball!"

"Cake! It's not a date! But you're right, I don't have anything wear…" At least I didn't have anything that I wanted to wear to this event. It was kinda embarrassing. And no way was I wearing it near Marshall and his dumb poo-brain! Then we heard a groan. Which was scary and alarming at first but then I remembered it was just the boy knocked out on my couch. Wow, that's a thought I never expected from myself. I walked over to him to help him sit up.

"Here." I extended my forearm so he could lift himself up. He hesitated for a second before groaning again and making a face. His hat fell off revealing a head full of thick blonde hair like mine and as long Marshall Lee's. It was beautiful and looked so soft I just wanted to touch it. As soon as he was able to hold himself up on the couch he let go of my arm. I couldn't help it, I put my hand on his head as if I were checking for a fever. He looked up at me, confused and squinting. "I'm not sick. I've just got my head and my stomach all dizzy."

"Hey genius, that counts as sick." I retracted my hand. His hair was nice but his words weren't. They came out stupid and like he didn't think before the words were out of his face whole.

"Whatever, warriors don't get sick. We're strong, down to our immune system and-"

"You know the immune system but you can't find better words to describe how you feel?" This boy seemed dumber than before. Maybe he knew stuff but decided to disregard logic, which makes him stupider.

"Warriors don't feel. We take action. Cause we're strong."

"Whatever, just sit there while I get ready. There's water in the fridge, help yourself to a snack if you want one." I walked away not wanting to waste any more time discussing what a warrior was and wasn't. Like I didn't know. I am a warrioress… warriorette… whatever a girl warrior is called. I'm a badass adventurer. I fought the ice queen, rescued princes, fought the lich, I had girl power.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Cake spent all afternoon trying to get a dress that was just right. But there weren't any _I _liked cause Cake kept pulling out all the most girliest, ugliest, fru-frued ones ever! I was about to put my hat back on when Cake stopped me.

"Girl what are you doing?" She hissed, hands already up in the air. "You are accompanying a prince to a royal meeting with a king!"

"Pssh yeah! Gumball and Marshall Lee, but we're buds!"

"Fionna, take this seriously. This a job. It's not a picnic. You are being escorted on a political matter as a guard, neutralizer and a date."

"Cake, for the last time it's not a date!" I rolled my eyes for and faced our mirror. I guess I should look the part if I'm escorting a prince. And the white and gold dress would look nicer with my hair showing. "Ugh, okay fine. Do a thing with my hair then, Cake." She clapped her paws and dragged me to a chair.

"Ooh, trust me you'll look amazing once I do your hair and makeup, you'll look just like a princess!"

"Woah, hold the fudge up Cake! Makeup? Uh-uh. No. Negative. Nope. Don't get ahead of yourself. Don't you think I'm too young?" I saw her twist her mouth and sigh for like a whole minute through the mirror before rolling her eyes and giving in. Bullet dodged! "Cake, what are we gonna do about him?" I looked over at the boy eating at our table. He looked sweet, and heroic. Some of his hair still poked out from underneath his hat and I wanted to touch it. Touching his hair was like running your fingers through a really soft fluffy dog. No softer. And it was a really pretty blonde. And made my own hair look tacky and like noodles. I was about to get up when I got pushed back down.

"I told you not to worry about him. We'll ask Prince Gumball when he picks you up. It's almost time anyway."

"What? Oh my Glob, oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob!" I couldn't but shaking and flapping my hands. I got up and started running around.

"Girl, what are you, a bird? Or a human?" Cake crossed her arms and dropped a hip.

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready! I-I-I-I still need like my shoes. And a sword. Cake help me." I was about to start crying when there was a knock at the door. Cake walked slowly to the door and I ran to get shoes.

"She's right uhm" She noticed that I wasn't there. "Upstairs! I'll go get her! Take a seat if you'd like."

"Oh yes. Thank you Cake. Oh and Mr. Monochromicorn sent this note for you." He coughed and clapped, his signature move when he grew uncomfortable. Right now he was probably looking down and away. Then a polite smile. And a glance at the ceiling. And Cake would speak up right about now.

"Oh?" She was reading it. "Oh! Oh my." Given by both their reactions Mr. Monochromicorn sent another one of his letters that said **everything **you needed to know about their relationship. He was the silent type, but those were the kind you had to look out for. I figured now would be a good time to break the tension so I put on my shoes and started down the stairs. My heart was pounding like crazy and my legs were wobbley. As I lowered I slowly saw their faces. Cake's came out first since she was closer. She looked happy and made me feel better immediately! And the prince had on the prettiest smile He walked to the bottom of the stairs and held his arm out for me.

"Fionna, you look splendid! Very appropriate." He started for the door when I remembered the boy.

"Oh wait, what about him?" I pointed at the boy awkwardly sitting on the couch.

"Ah, yes! Worry not, we're taking him with us. The meeting takes place at my palace he'll be delivered behind us and rest comfortably with Peppermint Maid at his side." He clapped his hands twice and smiled at me and within a second two banana guards walked in and escorted him out. "Cake I'll bring her back before mindnight, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, we trust you Gummy." She opened the door for us and we stepped out.

In the sun light the gold glitter I had spread out on my dress sparkled I kinda wished I could see myself. I heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Gumball standing there, smiling. He'd taken a picture of me.

"Haha, sorry but I thought you might like to see yourself. You truly look gorgeous!" He held out his arm for me again. On the ride over I noticed every detail about what he wearing. The red tie and shoes. The gray pants and jacket with a lightly pink tinted shirt. The way he looked so formal and charming. And how we didn't match, in a weird way I was disappointed. We arrived at the palace where the guard once again escorted the boy away and I followed the prince. He took us down a path I'd never even known existed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope you'll keep this path a secret. It's only to be used for politics. Or royal meetings. We haven't had to deal out our issues with another kingdom in over 1000 years." He frowned, eyebrows gathered at the center. "Until today." With that he pushed open the door, inside was Marshall Lee. Compared to Prince Gumball he _looked_ like just another teenage vampire. Except he wasn't just another teenage vampire. He was a king in the body of an eighteen year old boy. He'd been 18 for too long now. Gumball stood up straight and proper. Technically Prince Gumball was over 5000 years. But he aged slowly, it took 200 years just for him to look a year. By that count he was twenty-five.

"Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right." Marshall Lee lay floating in mid-air singing a slow song, he looked strange without his axe/guitar but I noticed the pain behind the song. And really I didn't know if that pain came from the song or him. But it was beautiful, a side I'd never seen from him. Marshall Lee was a really great singer. "I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in- Oh Gummy." Finally noticing us he stopped singing. "So glad you could make it. I was running out of songs." Marshall floated over to a seat and took his spot, he had a smirk set at his lips. His eyes slowly moved over me. "Oh and you brought me a little funny bunny! Aw but she doesn't have her bunny ears today. How sad. Sit here funny bunny." I raised an eyebrow at him, turning to Gumball in the same way hoping he'd have an answer but his glare was fixed on Marshall Lee. Marshall never talked like this to me. We were bros. I looked once more at Gumball and he nodded. I went to sit next to Marshall where he asked that I sit. Gumball followed me taking my other side. "You look cute today Fionna. I never get to see your hair, it's pretty." His hand traveled to my face and grabbed a loose curl near my ear. He started to twirl my hair around his finger smiled all goofy.

"Marshall, what the math are you doing? It's weird." His face just crinkled into a smaller smile.

"Ahem, Marshall. We need to discuss the…" Gumball looked at me and for a moment he looked confused but he kept going. "The lapses. For a month now we've been getting these areas in the air where they seem to twitch, or waver. I suspect one of your father's minion to have something to do with this." Gumball sat back in his chair. Marshall let go of my hair and laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed, right then I felt his mood shift. I guess this was the end of the conversation. I'd got all dressed up for a five minute get together.

"Sorry Gummy. That wasn't us. No one is allowed to leave the Night-o-Sphere except my dad and me. And of course we can do it without causing problems. My dad got this, yunno the whole travelling between dimensions thing, right a long time ago. It must be someone else. Try that pyro-brat." With that he opened his eyes and sighed again. "You know we could've just talked about this outside of the conference. We are friends. This political bullshit is just an excuse… And I've told you that before. Our political positions have nothing with what we do or what others think is right or wrong." He got up and straightened his jacket. Bending over he gave me a kiss on my forehead, in a flash he was gone and all that was left was a flapping sound of bat wings.


End file.
